


So...Us...

by werewolfsaz



Series: The Oracle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, Angst, Disappearance, Kind of getting it on, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rolled the glass between his palms, staring at a clearly uncomfortable Cas</p><p>Sam stared at the tiny Oracle, stunned.<br/>"Seriously? Here? Forever?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So...Us...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here we go with part two. No major sex in here just a little fumbling.  
> Please comment and tell me if you want me to carry on or not  
> Enjoy

Dean walked straight to his bag and fished the ever present whiskey bottle out, pouring a healthy measure into one of the scratched motel glasses.  
"Want one?" he asked Castiel, green eyes barely landing on the slender man before skittering away.  
"No, thank you. The Oracle said we should talk, Dean."

"This is not a conversation I want to have without a drink in me first," the hunter grunted, dropping into one of the battered chairs. "Please sit down, Cas, you're making me edgy."  
The angel folded into the other chair, pulling his long trench cost round himself like armour. Dean floundered for a moment before picking a relatively safe subject.  
"Sarah sure is one strange chick. A little creepy too."  
Cas nodded, lips turning up in a hint of a smile. He rested his hands on the table, looking at Dean full on. His cheeks were still a bit pink but he looked determined.

"As the Oracle she wields an enormous amount of power. She sees everything, not just the future. She sees hopes, dreams, soul mates, nightmares... It gives her the appearance of reading minds but that is not one of her gifts."  
Dean snorted, taking a sip of his whiskey and relishing the familiar burn in his throat.  
"She looks like she could use a coupla dozen cheeseburgers with extra fries. She's damn skinny and weak looking. How old is she anyway? Forty? Fifty?"  
"Twenty seven."

Dean nearly choked on his drink. Thinking back on the tiny, hunched, blanket shrouded woman, he could hardly believe she so young.  
"This is not what we should be discussing," Cas reminded him, hands twisting together on the scratched tabletop. Dean rolled the glass between his palms, staring at a clearly uncomfortable Cas.  
"Yeah."  
***  
Sam stared at the tiny Oracle, stunned.  
"Seriously? Here? Forever?"  
The small woman nodded her head wearily, letting it roll back to rest on one of the deep, soft cushions.  
"It is to be your penance. But don't worry, it won't be for too long. I'll be shuffling off this mortal coil soon enough."

Sam dropped back against the couch, shocked and more than a little confused. The Oracle had been kind but firm when she had informed him of his immediate destiny. He was to be her carer and companion until the end of her days. Which...wait, what?  
"What do you mean? Are you dying?"  
Sarah snorted, holding one slim hand towards heaven.  
"God, I hope so. This thing has been killing me since it started."  
Running one big hand though his unruly hair, Sam studied the Oracle, really looked at her. And he saw the signs. Her hair was still glossy, still showed its deep, chocolate brown lustre. But her skin was pale, almost grey, and was stretched almost painfully taut over her bones. She was thin, not the 'my diet works wonders' thin but the 'not long for this world' thin. Sam was fairly sure he could snap her in half with one hand.  
"Alright but i want to ask you something's first."  
"Ask away, big guy."

***  
Dean gasped as Castiel's lips moved along his collarbone. He vaguely wondered if his brother had survived his visit to the Oracle, before the angel's lips closed around his nipple, sucking it hard.  
"Fuck Cas," he groaned, hands scrabbling to get that white shirt off, to get at all the hot flesh under it.

They'd been sitting at the table, stuttering and mumbling about saving the world and how they could suck it up and do it for mankind. Suddenly Cas had slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Dean with ferocious intensity.  
"No! No! That's not what I want," Cas had growled. "I want you to want me, to want to make love to me. I want you to burn with desire for me!"  
Dean stared at the wild eyed, dishevelled, glorious man in front of him and felt all his fear and doubt drain away.  
"I do want you, Cas, so much I can't stop thinking about you."

That had lead to this, frantic kissing on the creaky motel bed, clothes vanishing in fumbled haste. Dean rolled his hips and felt his hard cock rubbed against the dark haired man's impressive erection.  
"I'm gonna make this good for you, Cas, I promise," he whispered, licking a long strip up the pale throat before him. Castiel groaned, shivering under him, arching his body to touch more of Dean's.

Pushing himself up a little, the green eyed man gazed down at his angel. He saw inky curls spread on the pillow, laser blue eyes blown wide with lust, plush lips all red and puffy from kissing. And in that moment, Dean Winchester was more honest with himself than he had ever been.

***  
Sam leapt out off the couch when Sarah began to convulse. One moment they had been talking, about his new job role and hers. Then her body had snapped rigid and the convulsions started. The big hunter saw that she was digging her nails into her palms so hard, blood was poured from her clench fists. He grabbed her hands to pry them open.

"Sarah! Oh fuck..."  
She went suddenly limp and Sam caught her as she fell forward.  
"Cas...Dean...They're trying to stop them. Go! Quick!" she gasped.  
He wanted to ask is she was ok but her glare sent him running out the door.

***  
Dean locked eyes with Castiel, running his thumb gently over one cheek. He marvelled again at the beauty of this man, this angel, and thanked all that was good he could have him.  
"I think I'm in love with you, Castiel," he murmured, heart in his throat. Those stunning blue eyes widened and a breath taking smile lit up Cas' face.  
"And I..."

There was a sudden flurry of wings. Castiel's eyes went huge and angry.  
"No!" he cried. And then he was gone.  
The door burst open, Sam barrelling into the room, panting.  
"Dean!"  
The older Winchester stared blankly at his brother, despair and heartbreak in his eyes. Then the cold mask dropped over his face and he got slowly to his feet.  
"I want to see the Oracle."


End file.
